


Mudblood [a Dabi fanfiction]

by Asayakei



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Possessive Dabi (My Hero Academia), Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Top Dabi (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asayakei/pseuds/Asayakei
Summary: Akira Yagami begins her first year at UA High School. The only boy who dared to talk to her when everyone thought she was a monster gave her hope that she could get out of reform school and be free.Unfortunatelly he was dead... or so she thought until something unexpected happens that will change her mind,
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dabi (Touya Todoroki), Death Note





	1. 𝑴𝒖𝒅𝒃𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒅

_'You are a monster, What have you done?'_

Her mum was crying with her little daughter in arms.

she doesn't believe yet what happened.

Her daughter... her little angel... was doomed to disgrace.

A man in front of them was looking at them.

His eyes.

She will never forget them.

She believe that there was no greater evil than him.

But she was wrong.

Was herself that a few time later.

Also will become in a monster for her mum.

That even she would be afraid of her.

Was an experiment gone wrong.

Or perhaps one that had turned out too well.


	2. Be the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐂𝐄𝐑𝐎: 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲

It rained. It had rained a lot in the last few days, but she liked it. She played with a cloud that flew nearby and drizzled it over people as she leaned against her window. 

She was forbidden to use her quirk in the reform school. But she didn't care. How would they find out? It could be a coincidence that a lot of water would suddenly fall on that well-dressed man in a suit, if you asked her, who was on his way to work —or perhaps to cheat, again, on his wife. She spent his free time there, watching people pass by. She made up stories about them, what their quirk were their families, what they did for a living. Sometimes she was right in her deductions. Last week, for example, she discovered that the young woman with the long red hair had broken up with her boyfriend because he had cheated on her with her cousin. A very dramatic story she heard while talking on the phone just below her window, but she was happy to know that her suspicions were true. She liked to make up tragic stories about them, some of them had their fairy tale ending but sometimes she preferred that something made them suffer so that she didn't feel that only her life was hell. 

Her room was very small, she was lucky to have a small window, even if it was covered by electric bars. It seemed to her a very exaggerated measure, no one had tried to escape since she had been there. And not because they didn't want to leave that place or because of the great security it had, but because the atmosphere made you so depressed that you lost the will to make any movement other than changing position in bed or going to take a bath —and some didn't even do it. 

"Time to eat, you freak. Either you come down now or you'll go the rest of the day without eating" that nurse was always mean, she insulted every boy who lived there just because they had anklets that inhibited 85% of their true power. Therefore no one could do anything to her and she thought she was superior to the rest because of that but sometimes she trembled at the dangerous faces she saw there; one of them was hers, not only because of her cold and empty look, but because everyone knew her story and she was afraid that he would reveal himself against her and make her pay for so many years of abuse. 

Akira turned her gaze away from the window and looked into her eyes, the nurse flinched and she knew it, she liked to play on that fear she mainly had towards her even though at dinner time barely the tray had anything to eat.

She nodded and followed her down the long white-walled corridor with a guard who had to accompany her everywhere. It wasn't like that with everyone, only she and a few other boys had escorts. Generally the rest could come and go from their rooms whenever they wanted while she was locked up. 

St. Edwardts Reformatory for juveniles with "special" abilities was a place full of chambers that looked very much like a prison or a mental institution. It had a grim and dreary appearance; its white walls were mostly stained with damp marks despite the fact that the government invested a lot of money to keep it safe.

Young people went there whose quirks were so dangerous or unknown that they could cause danger to society or even to themselves, they called them special or abnormal quirks.

From the outside, they said they cared for them. That they were training them to be, in the future, ordinary citizens. But the reality was not like that. It was hell and most of them didn't know their true potential. There were rumours inside that said that you never really got out of there, you were just transferred to another place with better security or sold to be a government weapon. 

But these were just rumours she heard at lunchtime from other tables.

She usually ate alone. In the eight years she had been there she had not managed to make any friends. They were afraid of her, her quirk and her history, which brought her there.

Only one person in all those years of confinement in the reformatory had not been terrified of her and dared to talk to her. And unfortunately he was already dead. 

**FLASHBACK.**

She had recently been moved, for losing control in a class, to the lowest floor: the basement. A horrible place, dark and cold, full of damp and bad smell. No one went down there except to look at the plumbing or gas pipes, there was the light switches and a whole family of rats.

It was a place where children who misbehaved and broke the rules of the reformatory were punished, where the directors were allowed to torture the children in different ways. They could beat them or leave them without food for days. Sometimes they would also cut them because several of them had been found with several slashes on their bodies after a punishment.

She was seven years old at the time and very afraid of the dark. She had only been there for almost a year and wanted to go home to her mother and her future baby brother. 

They bound her wrists with chains and increased the power of the anklet to 100% so that she would not try to escape using her quirk; it would be very dangerous if in another attack she were to leave and walk free in the city.

She cried, she begged, she apologised. But nothing worked because they left her there anyway. She was too young, it wasn't her fault. Why didn't they teach her? If she was so dangerous, they should teach her not to be.

"Are you new here?" someone had spoken to her in the dark, she thought she would be alone in there. She stopped crying and wiped her face with the sleeve of her white uniform. The owner of the voice showed a blue flame that allowed her to see his face. 

A young boy was smiling at her from behind the bright flare and his piercing light blue eyes were staring at her. His hair was red but had a few white strands sticking out of the roots. And he was injured, his arms were bandaged and so was part of his jaw. His appearance was not worthy of a boy of his age and she had not seen anything like that in the reform school either.

She nodded her head shyly with a few small tears still falling from her face.

"Great! Your hair is just like mine" the boy had noticed a long white strand coming out from the girl's head amidst all her brown hair and he was glad for that. "It's not as bad as you think. There's no one here but the two of us and you'll probably be returned tomorrow morning. How old are you?" he seemed very interested in her, perhaps because he was alone down there for so long.

"s–seven" she replied shyly without looking him in the eye.

"At home I have a little brother the same age as you, maybe you could be friends when we get out of here. He's shy like you but he really likes to play with me" his eyes sparkled strangely when he spoke of the little boy, he must miss him a lot, she thought. "What is your name? I'm Touya."

He knew her name perfectly well, he just wanted to check. He still held the flame in his hand that illuminated a part of the place well, she wondered if it wasn't bad to have contact with it for so long. "Akira," she said without taking her eyes off his white locks and light blue eyes.

"You're Yagami Akira!? Wow everyone was talking about you when you arrived. Your gift is very special, isn't it? My classmates are afraid of you but they are afraid of everything. I think you're really cool," he paused and looked around him, the ceiling of the cold basement was dripping from the pipe. "I had a friend who had an incredible quirk too. But he left, he made it out of here to become a hero. I wish I could do it too. Do you want to be a hero, Akira?"

"I don't know." What they were telling her at home wasn't exactly being the word "hero".

"I bet you'd be one of the number one heroes with your gift, it's much more powerful than my father's —and that's hero number two."

At that moment she didn't know who Tokyo's number two was but she didn't analyse it much either. Her cheeks reddened and a smile broke out on the girl's face for the first time in a long time. He was the first person who hadn't told her it was a mistake and complimented her on something that had given her so much suffering in her short life.

The young man was pleased to make her smile, he had heard her story in the teacher's lounge and felt the need to talk to her long ago, perhaps to find a new ally. However, he had spent so much time in that basement that he had not had the opportunity. He believed that they both had the same tragic story and that he should help her so that the sadness of that prison would not take away the little sparkle that remained in her eyes. As had happened to him when his father left him there.

"You know, I'll get out of here, I'm going to escape. But don't say anything. When you're a Hero I'll look for you, if you're an important one I'll be able to find you easier through the news. But I'll tell you a secret, you must be the best at everything here. They pick them and they're the only ones who go out and have a normal life."

He didn't know why he was really telling her that. She was just a child. Would she understand? Anyway, He just wanted to give her hope, a little bit was enough to get her out of there and not get her used to living submissively behind bars. 

**END OF THE FLASHBACK.**

After lunch she had a class, finished a quick meal of her sandy mashed potatoes and rock-hard meat and headed for the first class of the day —because, like any prison, the reformatory had to give classes to the young people who lived there, so there was kindergarten, primary, secondary and high school.

As usual, she arrived first and sat on one of the first benches. It was the last term of school and exams were coming up. "You must be the best here". That phrase kept repeating in her head all the time. It had been a long time but she had not forgotten that boy, he had marked her, and it was the reason why she decided to become a Hero. At first she wanted to do it for convenience, to have a better life and eat something that was not hard and dry was her greatest desire, she also wanted to use something other than those old rags that people donated and buy something new; but for that she needed money from the hero's profession. As the years went by she became more and more familiar with the feeling of a better world, with wanting to make a difference and tell the world something; the word hero stopped being synonymous with convenience and became a passion for her.

She felt sorry for him, Touya, the boy she had met many years ago, she would have liked to talk to him longer. But the next day, after she had been released from her punishment, a fire broke out in the basement and there was nothing left of him. He was dead. Gas, they said, was broken in one of the pipes and at one point it couldn't hold any more and the whole thing exploded. That day there was a big tremor all over the place and they had to evacuate the area.

The rest of the students came in laughing and chatting among themselves, feigning a happiness that it was impossible to feel locked in there. The teacher came in behind them. He was a man in his late 50s, with a bald head and a belly that protruded from his shirt. He always had a gravy stain on his clothes and smelled of whiskey.

"I have some news to report" he began to speak in his gruff, raspy voice. "As you know, next year you'll be going to high school, you won't be middle schoolers anymore. And they asked me to..."

The door opened abruptly causing what Mr. Pinggs was saying to be interrupted.

Two people walked into the classroom, well... She don't know if the second one could be considered a person. It was more of a giant rat in a suit talking and smiling. "Sorry we're late, I hope we're not disrupting the class too much" he said politely. Many were surprised that he could talk and looked at him and whispered undisguisedly. "If you were explaining about the UA we can continue, thank you."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard the name of that Hero academy so famous in the city and instantly fell silent to listen to the rat and the homeless man next to him. She didn't think he was really one, he was probably a teacher, but from the way he was dressed —faded and big clothes— and how dishevelled his long black hair was, it was the only conclusion she could draw. 

"Hello everyone. I am Nezu, the director of the UA Academy and this is one of the teachers, Eraserhead. It is our pleasure to inform you that, for the first time, we have decided to give a scholarship to a student from St. Edwardts reformatory. Those 3 students who wish to be a hero must have the best marks in the school, so they will be selected to take the exam and only one will be admitted." The little animal's smile flashed his two little rodent teeth.

"Now everyone who wants to sign up, raise your hand and tell me your names. The list will remain here and the top three of the best final exam results will be allowed to sit for the exam" Pinggs continued to speak, slurring his words.

The moment she had waited for so many years had finally arrived. She had a great opportunity. She would finally get out of there.

Akira was the first to raise her hand. The UA professor's eyes fell on her and he began to analyse her, her hair with several white strands standing out among the brown ones was not the only thing that caught his attention, but also her burgundy eyes and small thin black lines that went up to her neck. He couldn't see where it started but He could see where it ended. And it seemed to follow the path of her veins all the way up her left arm.

Her teacher looked at her and laughed, "Definitely not you, anyone else?". A current ran through her whole body forcing her to stand up.

"That's not fair! You know I'm the best student here, I have a right to participate!" she had raised her tone of voice and her eyes turned a brighter red. Something EraserHead couldn't ignore and blocked her quirk instantly.

"I said you're not going, it's a decision already made" he replied seriously and shakily as he bent down to press something on his desk.

"Why not?" The UA professor looked at Pinggs menacingly. "You don't need to do that, the girl isn't doing anything, why don't you let her participate?"

"B-Because that girl is a monster, we can't send her in there. She could cause a disaster and..."

"The arrangement is that any student can participate in the UA scholarship on equal terms. Whether she's dangerous or not we'll find out later" He walked up to the desk and leaned both arms staring at him. His tone of voice lowered and deepened. Which seemed even more frightening. "I don't want you to even think about changing the test results, if possible we'll send one of our own to supervise them. Understood?"

Professor Pinggs nodded his head quickly and picked up his paper and pen again. "Let's go on... so, Yagami Akira, who else? Asahi Kei..." He continued to write names on the list looking, now and then, suspiciously at the teacher next to him who was still examining all the students one by one.

She couldn't have been more grateful. She was still a little angry that she was called that name again but she didn't care, she just concentrated on the rest of that class to get to her room and study as much as possible.

She needed to get in, she had to.

She always got good marks but now she had to strive for perfection, as she was going to have competition from her other classmates who were also determined to get out of St. Edwardt's for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that the chapters are so long! but i promise it's worth it.


End file.
